The Con Artist (Code Phoenix)
by atarek0097
Summary: Check in to read summary, It will please you
1. Chapter 1

**I got no introduction for this.. actually, I came out with the idea in a spur of Moment.. so I wrote in just 4 days or 5, I can't precisely remember.. The story revolves of a trickster & his journey of Vengeance on that who discarded him.. Watch Beck & his comrades and his love getting tangled in his messy plan**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 1**

* * *

 **In Thailand, In A Rural Village surrounded by mountains**

A fat Vendor running after a little Kid who just stole 2 apples shouted in the narrow country road

"Thief.. Thief, Someone catch that Thief" At the same time... Another boy limping by Stick-insect made of wood. He tripped the first boy, The little thief stood up to see the vendor approaching So He kept running away

The Vendor came "Thanks, kid. What's your name?"

" ... ** _Sergei_** ,... I'm not from here, My father & I made an accident on our way so we are resting at that tent over the mountain..(sob sob) My father is so Sick. I don't know what to do we have no food" the boy kept crying till the Vendor pitied him

 **At The Raft Shack Over The Hill...** The first- black haired with long annoyed-set look up on his face- Boy came in, A man sitting gazing at his Formal Military suit, heard the boy's steps, He called " **Kung** **Lao** , Did you get food?"

The boy shouted angry "I got some apples but Beck Sold me out, That bastard..."

The other boy went in walking normally, threw an apple to Kung Lao & another to The Old man "Here you" bowing with smug smile over his face "welcome, welcome everyone"

"You let me the Bait. Again!" Lao shouted angry ?

"Isn't it your charming point!" He laughed teasingly ?

So Lao was about to hit him but Beck raised his arms defensively showing him another apple, Lao asked "What is it?"

"Its yours, you did the hard work"

The Old man shouted "Hurry up You two, we'll begin"

"Yes, SHIFU" =(Master (in Chinese))

* * *

 ** _13_** **Years later, In Japan**

A wealthy old business man in a suit, woke up to see himself in a dark room with intense white light directed to his face, cuffed to the Chair he was sitting on. Another man entered the room, The Old one couldn't see his face cuz of the light, he -old man- said in fear

"Whatever they paid you, I'll double it, No Triple it..."

"Mr. Woo Hyun, right?"

"Yes"

"What's you relation with Lauryn Chris?"

"Just business. Why?"

He threw some photos by him "You recognize the woman in this arms deals. We just captured her 2 nights ago. Now its **_big_** **_man's_** time"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Mr. Woo you're in no position to deny. The FBI wanna give you a deal"

"FBI? If you are asking about the **_MINOTAUR,_** I never saw him before; We just deal on the phones"

"Thanks Mr. Woo" The man leant & opened his cuffs "Sign here please

Yes... Okay, Wait here"

The Old man waited for hours then He walked out to know he just Signed all his money, Bank accounts, everything to that fake agent

"No way, I got swindled"

At Some Bar, A -dark brown neat haired style- Slim boy around 21 years old... drinking heavily (Ring Ring) The man picked up crying in insobriety shouting "Is that you, I said I won't accept that job... I just got dumped, Why me? Why?"

"Hey, Stop acting like some middle-scholar kid" A serious rough voice woke him sober

"Who is that?"

"Get your ass up & meet me at the cafe next street, **_Johnny"_**

The young man's eyes widened and he got sober in sec. "How? Hung up already! That bastard"

An hour later...

Johnny is sitting in the cafe waiting fixing his spectacles, till a long black haired man -with smashing hairdo -long brown hair like a lion, wearing blue suit- sat in front of him

"Who are you?!" Johnny asked

"I need your help, **ZED** "

"You threaten me then ask for my help, wow"

"Don't you wanna revenge for your father?!"

"Hey... Let My old man rest in peace, we small fries can't do anything to that killer"

"I will bring down The Minotaur whether you're in or not"

"I'm in, but you should introduce yourself better & do not call me Johnny again only my old man could call me that"

"... _Sergei_ is my name" smirked the Guy

In a luxurious Mansion, in the 2nd floor a Cat burglar just took all valuables from the safe & on her way outta the window. A man pumped into her

"Ah, Who are you? Another one.. sorry you got late & I'm not fond of sharing" She smiled then punched him but he blocked it whispering

"Its me Sergei, I've a job"

She walked away & Sighed "Not interested in swindling, I am not so in it"

At a Bar The -stylish red dressed- beautiful woman with her sparkly bit curled brown hair was drinking having fun with some guys

" ** _Vivian_** " Sergei called her

She looked to the man at her right. The man in black suit stopped him "You should stop when lady don't want" Sergei looked to them & brought up a case "I wanna couple of mins. Can I depend on you?" Sergei smiled to the man. The man opened the case to see _10_ _grand_ $ in it "Lets go guys".. Vivian shouted "Michael!" but the man left,

She looked to Sergei "You really are something"

"I know"

"I'm a solo; Cuz I'm a bad thief, people call me traitor. You still wanna work with me"

He turned with broad grin up on his face While whispering near her

"Traitor!... So act like one"

At a closed Hunger by the Harbour

Vivian entered thinking "He wanna me work in this place!"

Zed came later to see Vivian sitting looking here & there searching for valuables. "Who are you?" Zed asked in manner

Vivian walked swaying her hips seducing him "Guess Sergei called you too" She leant at his shoulder "What do you do newbie?"

"Ha.. Hacker I'm good with com.. computers, What about you?" he got off her in shyness fixing his spectacles

"Me? I steal things... like your heart" she petted him

Sergei called from far while getting outta secret door "That's not the Target, Vivian"

The girl walked away "Really but the boy is so cute to get robbed"

Sergei walked and took the wallet from her back to give it to Zed who was Dumbfound

"Now you two listen carefully to my plan"

* * *

 **How was that as a first chapter..? Sergei just assembled his team Next Chapter He put it in work.. feel free to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sergei has continued to take down corrupted businessmen one after another. What's his real intentions.. is it just money or there is someone he must approach!**

* * *

 **Chapter.. 2**

* * *

10 days later

The group standing in a big underground base. Zed threw a USB to Sergei "That's **_Goro's_** whole fortune... Working with you is so good"

"Who are we waiting for, Sergei?" Vivian said in concern

Zed moaned "let's hurry up with the party... It has been a long time since we pulled a piece of cake missions"

"Zed is right, There is no way that Goro could be fooled that easily. I don't have a good feeling about that" Vivian said while walking away

"Where are you going my dear?" A short -baldy yet muscled- man came in with around 30 guards surrounding them... "Where the hell is my money, you imbeciles?"

"What is he doing here?" Zed asked while Vivian walked away tried to run but got caught

Goro walked to Sergei

"You... You stole from me!"

"Here you are" Sergei bowed nicely offering 2 USBs

"What! I don't understand" Goro inquired

"So let me explain... But I don't think Its the Right place for doing business"

* * *

In somewhere brighter, At a cafe by the street The others were held captives while Goro is listening to Sergei's words "You knew _Rose_ _Foundation?"_

"Yes that's Shiratori-san's... company! That went bankrupt 5 days ago, don't tell me It was you rascals"

Sergei smiled "He was your biggest Opponent, now only you can be undisputed in the Markets"

"You.. How?"

"Just like you, I introduced myself as a newbie businessman & had some meetings with you, took your voice tone, fingerprints we delayed your departure today, stole your codes, Hacked your system, Withdrawing your fortune. Easy, right?"

The man with evil grin "And why do you tell me all of this ?"

"I'm job-hunting, Right now"

"Hahaha, What do you need.. more money ?"

"No, Protection. Working with someone like Goro-san is very big move for us"

"Why should I hire you If I had what I want right now?"

"Cuz you're no fool to make the same mistake Shiratori did & Give it a thought.. What could happen if I robbed you 5 hours earlier?"

Goro's eyes widened in fear "The arms deal?"

"Yes your arms Deal could went dramatically bad & you would be dead by now"

"Okay Kiddo, I hire you"

Call me "Sergei"

Sergei walked away waving to his gang

Goro waved to his Right man "Get me everything, we knew about him"

At the bar- After hearing the whole thing-

"You plotted all of that" Zed shouted in surprise

Vivian stood & smiled "When you need me again, you knew where you find me"

Zed said while playing with money "Sergei, I'll follow you forever"

"If that so, So you can call me **Beck"**

"So what now, _Beck?"_

"Now We wait for orders, Hhhh"

* * *

At another Door... (Knock knock)

"Who is this?" A 49-years old woman -but she didn't seem 49 at all- went to see who is knocking at her door in this morning

"Its me Beck"

The -beautiful round face short- woman opened the door welcoming him happily

"Come in, How have you been?"

"Fine, here you are" He gave her a small case

"Not again Beck, I can't accept so much money from you"

"Its from Shifu, Suda-san. This was his last wish"

"Chin Lee! I wake up every morning hoping he'll be back someday but..."

Beck tried to cheer her up "How is Irie-san?"

"She went out early for her job"

"Lucky me, I haven't breakfast this morning" ?

"Hhhhh, You're really the worst"

"And you are the best cook. Feed me" He asked with eyes-cat look on his face

After noon, A beautiful young woman around 23 years old with silky brown hair and brave-hearted, courageous personality came in "I'm home, Mom" she took off her jacket

"How was your day?"

"Very bad, couldn't get even a single interview with that Shiratori-san"

"Okay, come. lunch will be ready in mins."

"Wow... This money Did He come again? Didn't I tell you I really wanna see him this time, He always drops by whenever I'm not round!"

"Yeah; He knew If you caught him, you'll keep asking questions"

"No, I won't. I am just... about father"

"Your father was good man, He spent all of his life fighting corruption & evil"

"I knew that's why I became a reporter... Mom, What's this smell?"

"Ahh, The food!" ?

* * *

"Goro-san the files you wanted, You were right That Sergei is the Famous Sergei, The PHOENIX"

"Really?... So Give him a call & ask him to get me that thing"

"You sure about that, _Red Thompson_ has it"

"I want to see it myself, How the phoenix resurrect itself after death, Kukuku"

* * *

At The Hunger

"Listen carefully, That's our target" Sergei pinned a photo of a big Diamond to the wall

Vivian with greedy eyes "That's **Second Star Of Africa** , I'm totally in it this time"

"So what's the plan, Boss?" Zed asked preparing his Laptop

"Here it is" Beck distributed Papers to them

#####

3 days later at night & In a traffic jam

Beck riding a bike, disguised in biking gear & waiting for light to get green

"Beck, do you hear me ?" Zed

"Yes, communication's good, Which car Thompson in?"

"The Black Jeep on your left, Good luck"

Beck threw gas bomb under the car & went screaming "fire.. fire"

3 large men in black went outta the car covering their master

Zed in his modified Van guiding Vivian through Her route to the Safe,

"Vivian hurry up, Beck can't hold them anymore"

"Beck?... Sergei will do his job"

"Where are you? I'm in the agreed location..." Zed came out of the van calling "Vivian, Vivian where are you?" He kept calling from out the forest near Red Thompson's Mansion

5 puffed Men came out "Hello little man, Why don't you tell us more about That Vivian of yours?" They captured him, Vivian said to herself from a hidden spot "Sorry, Zed" then she left

At the Hunger

"Vivian, Zed!" Beck called

"Sergei, I got it" the woman laughed freely

"Where is the boy?"

"They got him" She said giving him her back uncaringly

"And you let them?" He shouted

"Why so serious, Sharing the profits on two is better than three" she allured him with the diamond

Beck said in coolness "Where did you left him?"

"Are you for real, You are going back for some guy? Com'n...

 ** _Success Needs Sacrifices_** " Vivian said these words, Subsequently Beck grabbed her neck in one move glaring at her " **Say No More** " he left The woman on the ground shaking from the sleeping Beast She saw in his eyes

At Thompson' house in the Basement.

Zed is hung being tortured. A young man came in after infiltrating the mansion uncaught

The gang shouted "who are you?"

Zed barely said "Beck!"

"Hello everyone I'm Sergei A.K.A. The _Phoenix_ "

"What are you doing here?" the gang leader said

Beck extended his hands surrendering "imprisonments changing !"

"Are you kidding me We got The phoenix & a gift and you think I'm gonna let you leave.. Get'em Boys"

"You wanna play hard, That's a game I always win"

●● later ●●

Beck carrying Zed on his Back on their way to their hideout

"How are you doing?" Beck Asked

"Holding on, I thought you do not kill"

"I do not kill but that doesn't mean I'm not a fighter"

"That was Wow"

"Save your energy, we gonna treat you soon"

In the Hunger Vivian stood from the comfortable couch & called "Zed you Okay!"

"Yeah"

"Good, Lets go party now"

"Okay" Beck said "But I've to drop that first to boss"

Vivian went and Zed was about to go but Beck held him

"Don't trust too much"

"I'm not a kid"

"I meant... never mind. just take that & don't put it off"

"Is that a shirt?"

"Consider it a gift"

Zed held him "why are you did you come back?"

"You... remember Paris !"

"...Paris ?!..

I was a newbie small hacker, It was a game for me, till I knew the real meaning of gangs' War... when they captured a man & was about to kill him... I tried to help by cutting the power in the tower & when it came ... all of them were knocked out & The Man disappeared... I heard them calling him **The** **Ren..."** Beck put his hand on the boy's mouth shutting him up

"You did good back then & now"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter.. 3**

 **Encountering the little miss**

* * *

"Goro-san. Sergei just came by, he sent you that"

"Hahahahahahhahahah, That rascal ! He did it. He is getting so dangerous, Get rid of him"

"Shall I call Cobra?"

"Do what you want; I have a meeting with the **Big** **man** "

Goro went talking with some Tall grey head man giving a dangerous Aura, Goro called him trembling "Mr. MINOTAUR, Long time no see"

"Isn't that Goro? Why is the short notice" the taller man wearing purple chemise & extravagant beige pants

"I got you something" Goro offered him the Gem

"That's wonderful" the man put off his sunglasses amazed for its bright

"Will it be soon Meeting the **Big Man"** Goro said slyly

"That might be sooner than I foresaw, Hahaha"

* * *

Downtown, in the crowded streets. Beck walked alone, he stopped by a side street stall He called the Vendor "hello, Charming prince"

"What's your order?" The blond vendor -wearing blue-yellow mask covering his nose & mouth- asked

"One Golden fried rice" Beck ordered & ate his bowl & went up to a Parking-cars' building... then A woman in black sexy armour with whip & metal claws in her hands attacked him surprisingly, Beck avoided the claws but got his neck tangled in the whip "Cobra... Long time no see, Who hired you?"

"It doesn't matter; I'm just so happy for finally getting the Famous Sergei"

She pulled the whip towards her & twisted it threatening him by her claws

"Tell me, was it Goro? Is it only me or my team also?"

"You always guessing it right, but you won't live to help your team, I'm gonna sting all of them too, after finishing you" She hit his face with back of her head He backed but he could kick her in the same momentum. Both of them on the floor

She laughed "Com'n Sergei, I knew you're a good fighter but When it comes to killing, You don't have the guts"

Both of them stood facing each other he sighed "Yes, That's right. I'm no killer... That's his Job" He walked aside to the masked Blond man

She shouted trying to grab her gun "The Golden Fried Rice Man !"

The Man silently shot her dead then turned to Beck "You owe me one, Beck"

"Brothers don't owe each others, **Lao**. See you soon, I guess"

"So be it"

Beck went outta the building calling Zed

"Zed, I need a favour... Delete all the CCTV's records from the building within my location"

"Okay... got it. Aren't you coming? We're in the party_"

"And Quickly Get Vivian & get outta the Club now"

"Why?"

"Don't ask & quickly, do what I say"

Zed grabbed the girl at first, but Vivian objected but when she saw 2 big puffed Men walking towards them, She pulled the boy & went out.. to see

Beck came driving black Porch "Get in"

Vivian shouted "Sergei, What's going on?"

"No time to explain... Zed take The wheel"

Vivian shouted "you letting the nerd drive!"

"He knows what to do, Now Keep those bastards busy" He passed her a gun

2 black jeep cars were coming after them.

Vivian said "Zed, If we get out of here, I'm gonna get you a reward"

"Really!"

Sergei & Vivian brought up their guns & began shooting , Sergei looked to Zed & said smirking "Impress us, Kiddo" =(kid)

After an amazing driving, They lost their pursuers.

Vivian said stretching her body "I didn't know you can drive like this"

"Is it wrong for a guy to have a hoppy besides Hacking"

She leant & kissed him then left "that's your reward" ... she looked to Beck saying "I'm out of here"

Zed waved calling "anytime" then looked to the boss "What now, Beck?"

"Disappear, stay low for while"

* * *

In a fancy modern bar, A female reporter was discreetly taking pictures of some Shady businessmen, but she got caught by one of the bodyguards who asked her "What are you doing?"

"I..I.."

Suddenly, Beck stood in front of her with cute pose raising his hands calling "Hey Irie, Why did you stop?"

The bodyguard was about to take the camera but Beck grabbed it first then shouted "What? You forgot the film again"

He pulled her bowing to the bodyguard and went outta the bar

"I... Thanks, I guess. Who are you? How did you my name?" She stuttered

He brought up her wallet that he snatched couple of minutes ago then bowed like magician "No, Thank you" he showed her the film

"That's mine!"

"Finders keepers.. Losers weepers" He walked away and lost her in the crowd before she track him.

Days later. Sergei & his gang were taken Captives in Goro's old base.

"Why are you doing this?" Zed asked Goro's henchman

The man didn't reply till Goro came laughing "Oh, Sergei, my faithful man... I met the big man 2 days ago & he praised you a lot but I'm..."

"I already said it Goro-san I'm not after your position. WE just waana a place under your wing. Being with such great man like you..."

"Always smooth talker even in times like this..." And while goro was about to smack him down.. A man came running

"Goro-san Intruder, Intruder..."

"What..?" Goro shouted when he saw a Man -in black Jeans, black shirt, black Jacket, putting on big black racing helmet with black eye shield, Totally hiding himself in black- in the end of the base hall

"Who are you?" Goro asked. The man pointed his finger at Sergei. Goro looked to Sergei to see him shouting "UNTIE ME NOW , You bastards"

The Henchman untied him fearfully

"Who is that, Sergei?" Goro shouted timidly

"My great Nemesis" *He took The henchman's Gun*

" ** _THE_** **_RENEGADE_** "

 _All of the men got shocked in their places after hearing the name of the most troublemaker They always heard about. The man who works solo stealing from the rich, destroying the rich's fortunes. Robbing famous art pieces from all over the world_

Sergei tried to chase him but he failed

Goro shouted "what he was doing here?"

"He... exploded the armoury" the underling said

"WHAT?! Why is that Mad Man after my ass?"

Sergei said "He is always like that, acting solo, destroying everything just for his own-self... He already blew up two of my missions in Morocco & LA. They were my biggest failures. I'll get him

Goro sighed "Just leave me now... My arms are gone"

Sergei walked out with his gang. Each one on his way. They travelled to different countries.

At the same bar. Sergei was drinking then he saw some men following the reporter outta the bar, who came again to follow up her story of the corrupted businessman (Shiratori)

The men grabbed the girl but Sergei showed up

Shiratori shouted surprised "Sergei!... Get me that bastard, NOW"

"Really! easy fellas. I'm not here for trouble"

"You deceived me sinking me in debts then you show up in front of me thinking I'll just let you go"

"Okay, Take me instead of the girl"

"Good idea. Leave her"

"But..."

"No worry, we'll get her later. The photos, the records everything she had on us will be destroyed but now we kill the Legendary Phoenix" A man escorted the girl away

Shiratori brought his gun up, about to shoot the man down but One of Shiratori's men pointed his gun at Shiratori's head Warning "No one move Federal agent FBI... *He cuffed Shiratori* Shiratori Shirataki-san, You are under arrest for drug dealing, money laundering and other charges you'll know when we return back to the HQ. You've the right to remain silent. Anything you'd say would be used against you in the court of law"

( Police Car's Serin )

At police HQ, Sergei is sitting in the interrogation's room, The man -with sharp eyes, blonde hair- who arrested Shiratori came & turned the recording camera off then shouted "Damn You, Sergei... You blew big time"

"I swear, I didn't know you were there, _Chrollo_ -san" Sergei smiled to the man in sarcastically

"I can't help you this time..."

"So you'll let them take me in!" Sergei teased him

"You've destroyed 6 months of hard work..."

"I made you more favours than that" Sergei seriously said

Chrollo put his pen on the table, looked to him and sighed "How is your plan, I'm still Working on that Favour you asked"

Sergei smirked while taking the pen secretly " _I just threw the Bait & I'm waiting.. as you know, Con artists aren't lions, They Are Crocodiles_"

"Hemph.. _yeah, waiting for the prey to come to the jaw_ " he left waving to the offices to take him.. And while they are in the police car, being transferred from one HQ to another

He broke loose from the cuffs by using the pen and pulled the hand brake suddenly causing the car to flip, when Others came, Beck was already gone.

At a Home door "Mother I'm home"

"Irie, you're late"

"Not now mom, I almost got killed..." She continued her story but suddenly ... (Knock knock)

Suda tried to open the door but Irie waved "Hush-hush" to not open.. whispering "that might be them"

"What will we do?" Suda asked in fear

Irie got up & opened the door slowly holding the broom trying to defend herself. A Man came in & Fell by the door.

Irie was about to shout [That's him] But her mother came running crying "Beck, my dear what happened?" she backed him to the couch

He laughed holding his injuries "Is there any rice for dinner?"

"Hhhhh, you really the worst"

Beck in the sitting room trying to aid himself , Irie came in with food "So you're the Mystery man!" she asked happily

"Beck, you can call me that"

"I thought its Sergei... But Beck is better"

"Really, My friends like Sergei better"

"Friends...! Hhhhh, Like Shiratori" chuckled the girl

Suda came in looking at him demanding answers

He said laughing "mother, Lets go on a home trip"

"Beck" ... She felt the troubles he came with

"I've to take you away from here" he seriously said

"My child in danger?" Suda said in concern

"Sort of"

After a minute of silent Suda said "Take her"

"Mother !" Irie gasped

"Beck *she held his hand tightly* That's my only daughter. Keep her safe"

"I'll come again tomorrow morning, Be ready" Beck Went to his secret room in his hunger by the sea & _wore the black helmet of The_ _ **Renegade**_ and said "One last Visit to Goro then I'm off"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter.. 4**

 **Romance Development**

* * *

Next morning, At the airport

"Where are we going?" Irie asked Beck as she saw the plane tickets in his hand

"To where I lived, to where Your FATHER lived, To **Thailand"**

In a darker place. The Minotaur is talking formally to a very old tall man sitting in the darkness "Boss, Goro already got his hand on the Gem"

An eerie scary voice came from the sitting Boss "That's Great, **_Wang_** _._ but excuse me for a sec... *He waved for another woman* Come here, you Old fool"

A senile old woman came in wheel chair

The boss said "What's my fortune now, you anile?"

The fortune teller barely said (coughing) "Its the same as ever, You can't escape your destiny... " The boss shot her dead then turned to Wang "And What do you think?"

Wang bowed " ** _Boss, You're destiny itself_** "

After a flight, in a Wooden style wealthy Villa by the sea

The girl opened her eyes and get outta the door to feel the sand under her feet and the slight breeze tickling her cheeks... She asked "What's this place?"

" **Ko Lanta** a touristic Island in Thai, Lets go"

"Where..!"

He took here somewhere in the forest where the old shack was there "That's where we lived with Chin Lee my Shifu"

"I wanna hear about everything from you..."

On a rental Boat in the sea Irie slept in his shoulder listening to his childhood stories Then she stated with a smirk "You really have been through lot, Phoenix..."

"How...you? Oh your damn side is gonna show up now" He laughed & So did She..

"Hhhhh, what? Of course I gathered some info. After all, I am a reporter"

"So?! You wanna a scoop"

"No, I really didn't wanna become a journalist. I just wanted to know what happened to my father... I wanted to travel the world, meeting lots of people.. That was my dream"

"Dream? Huh!.. That's amazing. _I don't have anything clearly defined like that.._.Or wait I had had one when I was little. I thought of having... a Pie Shop right here by the sea where all people come and eat the sweet apple pies, Shifu rarely made"

"I really wanna try this *she smiled, sleepily asking* What's your real name?"

...After they returned to the shore, He carried the sleeping girl princely and laid her down on the sofa whispering " _My Name..._ _ **Ryuji**_ _" ,_ then he was about to kiss her she could sense him but she closed her eyes intentionally waiting for the kiss but

(Knock Knock) Someone on the door

The girl chuckled as Beck Stood up muttering "...When we got to the good part, Whoever on the Door, I'll make them regret being born in the same era as me..." he opened the door and closed it quickly but the man on the sill was stronger he pushed him fast & came in to see the girl. Irie stood up to know the knocker!

"Nice to meet you, Irie-san. I just knew Beck came with a friend, so I guessed it might be you." Lao said

Irie inquired "You are... the other boy!"

"Yes, Kung Lao is my name" the short haired man tough figures with single eye-lid eyes said

"Yes, Chin lee father raised me before that... boy" he looked to Beck who went to the kitchen to get some drinks while waving "Shoo.. Shoo, Go"

"Are you living here, working abroad? What is your job, Lao-san?" The reporter side of her asked

Beck teased him "Yes, What do you do, **Smiley**?"

Lao glared at him for a sec. Then said calmly "I treat people's Scars"

-Clang- Beck dropped the bottle of wine of his hand "Oops, No drinks here. What about going to that newly opened Bar down town? Irie, Can you go first?"

" ..yeah" Irie went out & waited

The stylish long hair man stood in front of the serious Older brother

"Why are you here, Kung Lao ?"

"Why don't we drop it"

Beck Stopped for a sec. & in the next sec... he turned swiftly snatching Kung Lao's Gun from his back but Lao was faster, he detached the gun's top part while its in Beck's hand

"Are you really asking me to stop? He killed your parents" Beck shouted

"I know but You've many **things** now. You can start over, Ryuji"

 _"_ _Don't call me that name ever"_ Beck went out after his girl outrageously pissed off

* * *

At the Bar,...

Lao & Irie talked a lot & had fun till Beck happened to bump into some gangster & caused problems

Kung Lao stood but Beck stepped in drunken "All under control... You wanna piece of me come, come and get me" He kept jumping and moving as a boxer

Irie asked Lao "Does Beck Do Boxing?"

-Bang- Beck fell from one punch, with bruised eye

Lao sighed "No, He just likes the Posture"

"What a loser!" the gangsters laughed & they left

Irie helped him up, Beck laughed "didn't I say everything is fine"

Irie laughed "yeah, except for your face, Hhhhh"

After the party Beck excused himself

He went through the back door to see the men who ganged on him

"What? You want more" The leader said

Beck laughed "Story: you, me & the trashcan part 2"

"Huh?"

Beck brutally beaten them up then looked to Kung Lao who just came, and muttered "You know now why I can't stop !"

"..."

"Cuz I have those **things** , that I don't bear to lose"

"Hey you bastard, wait" One of the gangsters said... Beck looked at Kung Lao & left. Lao brought up his guns and stood at them

"What are you doing, you mad?" The gangster shouted

Lao remembered 《 *Beck as a young boy* "Hey Lao, you are smiling? What happened?"

Lao said trembling "You knew that gangster in our street... I accidently killed him" Lao smiled widely

"What! .. and why are you smiling this madly ?" Beck backed a little.. frightened

"I don't understand myself, Beck. But it felt ... strangely Good"》

Lao showed up creepy wide mad smile and *Bang Bang*, He shot them down ?

Irie treating the wounded Beck at the beach house She looked at his abs

"Is that a scar? What is the story?" She looked to him sincerely

"...When I was in Paris, I was captured after my deal, they tortured me for days. I thought for sure I'm a goner but destiny already reserved advanced plans for me. Lights went out... I escaped and jumped into the water from the high tower and got this scar"

She looked to his back to see an awful one all over his back

"What about this?"

He didn't reply, She looked up to see him gazing at her eyes, She tried to look away but he gently caressed her cheek & Approached her slowly... She closed her eyes and went with the flow...

* * *

《 a man telling his Son at the edge of a cliff "SUCCESS NEEDS SACRIFICES"》 Beck woke up sweating frightened "that dream again !"

* * *

Next day Vivian called Beck to come as Goro summoned them. Irie returned her home safely. Okay, That was what Beck thought

Beck & Zed came to the base to see Goro is laughing with Vivian

"Long time no see, Was it a month?"

Beck replied "You too Goro-San"

"The big man was quite happy with you, The Minotaur wanna see you"

"Really" Sergei said suspiciously as Zed looked to him scared

"Yeah but one last mission to prove yourself"

"Yeah of course"

"I prepared sth. Very special to you there... The Renegade, We captured him"

"WHA...!" Beck got extremely shocked

"Not really. He is currently in one of my resorts was trying to get some info. About my next deal, my men is surrounding him But we couldn't take him down... I wanna you to do it"

"Okay"

Zed & Beck went out while Vivian & Goro walked behind them laughing.

In a special Plane landing Goro said "This plane will take you there"

Beck saw that only Vivian wearing her hidden Parachute, and suddenly While they are flying, The pilot jumped from the plane out of blue leaving the plane to crash in the surrounding mountains... Vivian quickly did the same. Before the Plane crash.. Zed kept shouting but he got pushed By Beck to fell in the sea -while falling- "No, Beeeecck" He barely made it alive looking at Beck who met his end in the explosion of the crashed plane.

* * *

 **After Maths.. Next Chapter is the last. Have fun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter.. 5**

 **Last Encounter Awful truth revealed**

* * *

Zed opened his eyes to see himself in a cage in small room where an old man sitting hiding himself in the darkness. Zed turned to see 2 women – Suda & Irie- next to him. Zed turned again to see the Minotaur coming in, The naive young boy shouted ragingly "You bastard you killed my old man, I'll get you.."

"How ? Beck is already dead. Your Woman betrayed you"

Irie cried "What?"

Goro came in laughing with Vivian

"You, Bitch. I never thought you'd betray us.. _twice." Zed s_ houted

She looked away

Goro laughed "don't be so hard on her. A Woman's heart is so fragile, isn't it, Vivian?"

She didn't reply

* * *

Big Noise outside the room a man came running in disturbance "Sir. Its The **_Renegade_** , He is taking all of us down. What we do?"

The Minotaur shouted "Useless imbeciles. GORO, You useless" He shot him

"Lock the woman in *he called one of his underlings* I'm gonna kill him once & for all. But first.." He pointed his gun at Vivian & shot but Zed took it instead fell crying in pain

The Minotaur laughed devilishly "What a fool! Dying for the woman who sold you out!"

Vivian hurried relocating his head on her thigh crying "sorry... Zed, Sorry. I had no choice"

"Gyaaah... that will surely leave a mark"

"You alive"

He looked to his shirt that happened to be bullet proof, Sighed in pain "Thanks to someone's Gift"

He tried to stand but couldn't.. He was about falling but Vivian helped him he Shrugged her away "Leave me alone. I don't wanna see you anymore"

In the wide Underground Base, outside the room. The Renegade was fighting all of the guards till Wang came out "Is that you Beck, I knew its you long ago"

Beck uncovered his eye shield only "I came with two pieces of news... _Good News, I am alive. Bad News, I Am ALIVE"_

 _WANG_ shouted "you fools, shoot him already"

Some men tried to shoot him but they got sniped from no where

After he singly handled around 30 men. Wang stood in front of the door

"You think you are smart Beck ! Yeah, I know you worked for Goro just to get near me. You wanted to take over my place. But I anticipated every move you did. I captured all your beloved. After your death, I'll watch their execution remembering you, Hahahahaha... What a fool? When you made a step, I already made ten. Your friend here Mad Smiley-The legendary contract killer over there watching your back but not for too long. You both will be dead.." the man laughing Maniacally then continued

"You did great, Really did great.. You scored 100 but Unfortunately, I'm the million point man_"

(Bang) Kung Lao sniped him from far and came down, standing beside Beck. Beck took off his Visor shouting at him sarcastically "Seriously!"

"You hated him too!" Expressionlessly said

"...I didn't even say my catch phrase"

* * *

Lao ignored him & went into room to see the prisoners and the sitting man

"Hahahahaha" the man laughed for a min.

"I'm here" Beck said in anger

"Hahahahahahhahahah" the men kept laughing insanely

The crowd hinted that's the real Minotaur, The real big man of crime.

The man continued

"I've been hiding from you for more than a decade & there you are standing so healthy in front of me...

WELCOME HOME,... **SON"** #Everyone Gasped#

"You were never my father" Beck shouted raging his anger

Long ago a fortune teller told me "Your destiny within your child's hands,... So I had to bulwark my Throne.."

"How could you be so cruel ?!"

"I told you _Success needs sacrifices"_

"So You Threw Your own child from the cliff?"

"You are really persistent, You know that... Fittingly your name The _Phoenix..._ That rise again whenever it goes down, you don't die, do you? Who is keeping you alive. Ah.. Destiny. Come son, Come and share me my legacy. We both could rule this world"

"The Old man chased you all his life, but he didn't want you killed.. He made me swear I won't take vengeance for what you did to me to him to everyone so I did. I just came for one thing So hear me carefully cuz I'm gonna ask this once.

 **Where is my sister, Sarah?"**

"Hahahahaha, fool kid"

Beck pointed the gun on his head threatening him "Tell me"

"Hahahahaha, She shared your same fate"

Suda "Unforgivable"

Beck "Arrgghhh" He was about to kill him but he remembered that promise he made to Shifu {never kill anyone}

He emptied the gun shooting in the air, screaming madly crying with agony then he miserably turned to open the door to his family

The old Villain Shouted in anger " _You rejected the better life I offered you, So I shall take the pit of live you have_ "

He brought a small gun from his pocket and shot him, The bullet went all its way through his left side from his back penetrating his heart. He fell bleeding in the arms of His woman. Kung Lao shot the gun off the old man's hand & was about to finish him but Beck barely said "Noooo, He must live, to be fully punished"

He looked to Vivian "I do not blame you"

"Kiddo *he turned to Zed* Don't believe anyone Just trust in that" he *patted on his heart*

He looked up to see Irie crying heavily while Suda holding his hand

"Thanks Mother, I really wanted to take another rice bowl"

Irie cried

"Don't go Beck, Don't go. Not after I finally recognized my feelings to you"

"I didn't finish what I started.. Irie I Love you_" -Beck died-

Kung Lao covered the dead body While the paramedics treating the injured

Chrollo came and sighed "And now what should I do with this?" he brought up a piece of paper with a location written on it

Lao asked "what is this?"

"I found his sister's Location"

"I'll take care of that" Lao took the paper

Chrollo looked to the covered corpse "Is this really the end! He survived many deep shit problems far More than this. But I never thought of a simple death like this"

"Even the Phoenix has a life time" Lao said

Chrollo left and arrested the Minotaur. After Everyone had gone, Lao came near the body and kicked it -Not gently-

"Hey, get up. Everyone had left"

Beck stood up healthy while pushing the bleeding from his chest and sarcastically said to Lao

"It didn't go through you, but I was totally convincing, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah just go on & treat your wound"

"Hhhhh, even if everyone forgot, you still remember that this freak's heart * he meant himself* leans on the right"

* * *

At a hospital in Kansai, "Sarah, come to the reception, Please" a nurse is calling from the reception

A 21 years old girl in her nurse white gown came out to the hall

"What's wrong?"

"a man came & dropped by this for you" she handed her a case

The girl opened the case to see a big Sum of money

At another place Zed is sleeping in his own home, Vivian Kissed him after coming "Hey Johnny ❣ That package... for you, Its a Car key !"

He woke up and went out to see red Ferrari 556 being imparted to him

He laughed "thanks Beck" Vivian jumped happily cuddling him saying "Will you impress me, Kiddo"

At Suda's home,

"Irie dear come here. Someone sent you... An Apple pie! There's a post card too"

She opened it to see

 **{I'm Waiting for you,**

 **Sincerely,** **R**.}

Irie joyfully smiled looking to the Sky " _I'm coming, Ryuji_ "

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE.. tell me your opinion freely, help me to improve**

 **For more stories.. visit my account**


End file.
